


bunderwatch

by hurglegurgle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Vore, allowing us to edit the same google document at the same time was a fuckign mistake, and he does exactly that, anyways cracker jack wants to schlap, blease mr obama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurglegurgle/pseuds/hurglegurgle
Summary: google: docssuggesting: edits become suggestionshotel: trivago





	bunderwatch

**Author's Note:**

> i need healing

420 AM. JACKS BLAIZING AND FAPPING CAVE 

Jack sexison took another swig of his weed macheed, craning his head to blow the dicc of gab real reyes. He taps out the remainders of the cig on his pubic hairs, and resumes fapping. 

He still can't stop violently masturbating to tentacle porn uwu

Ever since his first sexcounterwith Gabriel-- no, CASPER THE FRIENDLY GHOST-- since fapperwatch, the international orgydiccorce that kept the world safe from the ugly white, straight men, the very definition of the phrase “violent, spicy sex”, blazed to weed and snoop dogg along with the Zurich sexpoint 69 lifetimes ago, Jack orgasmed and hurgle gurgled gallons of cum over the wraith who used to be his sexband. The way he came, the unfiltered poison and hatred in his voice when he moaned “this is how it should have been”, felt JUST right He hung onto his dick like miley cyrus hung on to her wrecking ball. “HURGLE MY NURGLE” he screamed, jizzing all over his room like a kindergartener with a garden hose. God help the poor soul who had to clean that up. Jack, still not done with his fappi time, violent fapping, pulls on his dick as if playing Bop It. HE TWIST THE ROD. SQUEEZE THE THICC SAUSAGE. The very thought of sausage made his stomach crave for sustenance. Leaning down, Jack uses all of his flexibility to vore his dick. “So close…” he groaned. Now forgetting about his boy toy, he embarked on a quest to vore his cock. Suddenly, he heard something… someone was moaning! He looked down and saw his stickie boie was now sentient, flapping around in an attempt to not be vored.

Jack drags his screaming dick against his own face , and caught their reflection in the glass of a bong. He draws back, squeezed his asshole tight to try and masturbate his violently moving dick to the image he saw… of him. His dick, obviously not happy with the incident, was moving around like a cat who got stuck in a fence. He helicoptered it around like a fuckboy at a frat party.

Aside from the bulging balls and the long ass dicc he succs, Jack looked oh, so much hotter and more kinky than he probably ever had before. His eyes were cumshot and dulled from the cum and weed. he uncontrollably guzzled large amounts of cumearlier to intensify the pleasure. The hunger returned… and Jack leaned down one more time to finally vore down on his dick. At last, he wraps his teeth around it and bites down. THE COCK IS FREE!!! Instantly growing limbs similar to that of a cockroach, should I say, a COCKroach, Jack’s dismembered dick crawls away in order to escape it’s fate as the main course. “No, wait!” Jack cries, “Anthotny!” Anthotny continues to schlap away and slides into your dms. “For many years now I have been a slave to your constant pulling and violent sexi time with sexi jack, a new sitcom cumming to you this fall!!!!!!!!!” announces Anthotny, “but now is MY time to SCHLAP!!!” the cockroach crawls into the outside world to be one with nature and all living things. And immediately gets swooped up and vored by a fucking horny sexgull the end

EPILOGUE

Hornie egg gets shoved up the ass of efeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEgg  
Omae wa mou shitdeiru  
Зачем  
N A N I  
えぐDECEARING EGGЗачем  
えぐ  
えぐ  
えぐ  
えぐ  
えぐ


End file.
